Ultraman Mana (Series)
Ultraman Mana is a series created by BigRandomKaiju. Premise The series takes place in 2017 and it focuses not only in the Ultra of the same name, but it focuses on, Johnny Saejima, the son of Takatora Saejima, one of the elite members of F.L.A.S. (Fighting League Against Seijins) Japan. Who joins F.L.A.S. Japan 15 years after his father's death while fighting against Alien Bat and Zetton II. After joining F.L.A.S. he receives his father's Battlenizer who holds his main kaiju being Black King. Plot In 2017, Johnny Saejima, joins F.L.A.S. Japan 15 years after his father's death while fighting Alien Bat and Zetton II. As he enters the main room he's greeted by his new comrades being Captain Akira Takeshi, who already knew Johnny due to him being his father's best friend, Kohji Tsuruno, the weapons man who won't turn down to a fight and his main function is working on the battlefield using vehicles, Mki Miyano, one of the female soldiers of the main team of F.L.A.S. Japan who doesn't really have a specific job, Saiko Shinigawa, the main controls worker she's the done who controls various things, Shinya Notorogi, The strategist on the team who gets close and personal with the battlefield and at last Matt Sigfield the second worker on the main control panels. After the presentation an alert appears being that a Grub Zetton is attacking the city and they soon patch out for the scene, but the captain says to Johnny to sat because he wants to give him something being Johny's father's Battlenizer containing his main kaiju, Black King. Soon, Johnny joins the battlefield and sends out his kaiju, Black King, to fight. Black King grabs Zetton and starts to throw it around and kicking it and punching it, John decides to finish it off with Blak King's Magma Hell, but as soon as he fires it Zetton teleports to underground, but without any knowledge where it's coordinates are. Later that day Grub Zetton reappears, but as Zetton III. Zetton III starts destroying the city injuring and killing people, but he's soon damaged by F.L.A.S. and Black King. Black King immediately starts to a barrage of punches against Zetton which Zetton counterattacks with his Light Bullets that pushes it away who immediately grabs Black King by the tail and slams him into buildings. As Black King gets up he charges his Magma Hell that makes Zetton crash against a building. Soon a giant of light appears and reveals himself being Jack, but when Johnny sees Jack he's reminded of his father's death while fighting Jack, Bat and Zetton II he goes insane making Black King go berserk and starting to fight Jack who uses his Ultra Lance and throws it against Black King impaling him and right before the crash Black King uses his Magma Hell defeating Jack and making Zetton continue his rampage. Back at the base Captain Akira scolds Johnny and tells him to come with and he shows Johnny footage of how his dad died. Showing him Jack actually tried to save his dad , but failed when Zetton II tackled him. Realizing his mistake, Johnny, decides that if he meets Jack again, then he'll help Jack. Once again Zetton III appears and attacks the city making Johnny rush into the battlefield and sending out Black King to fight once more and Jack reappears. Now Black King and Jack fight as allies to defeatZetton III. Both use a barrage of punches against Zetton III knocking it to the ground and as he tries to get back up both use Magma Hell and the Ultra Lance, but Zetton III knowing this he uses the Zetton Shutter to protect, but it gets pierced by Jack's Ultra Lance and piercing through Zetton III's chest and making Black King's Magma Hell e destroy Zetton III. In the end Black King and Jack handshake showing that both became allies and as the day was saved, Jack retread to the Land of Light and Johnny goes back to the Base. Arcs * The Start (Episode 1-2) * The New Hero (3-4) * Shadows Attack (5-7) Characters F.L.A.S. Japan Johnny Saejima: Johnny is the new member of F.L.A.S. Japan and the son of one of the elite members of it being, Takatora Saejima, he joined the team 15 years after his fathers death while fighting against Alien Bat and Zetton II. Johnny is an optimistic person who also overthinks in the pessimistic side of things, he's a guy who cares a lot about his comrades and will try to don everything he can to protect his friends. Akira Takeshi: The captain of FLAS Japan the best friend of ,Takatora Saejima, who became the leader of the team after the defeat of Alien Bat. He's a person who often doesn't lose his posture, but when he needs he's a strict person who doesn't want anyone of his team to be killed. He was always seen by John as an uncle figure. Kohji Tsuruno: Like stated before he's a weapons man who likes to work on the battlefield and who never backs down to a fight. He's a person who likes to follow the captain's orders. He's always happy for doing the dirty work and to pilot the various vehicles that F.L.A.S. has. Miki Miyano: One of the various female soldiers who works at F.L.A.S. Japan and once again like mentioned before she doesn't have a specific job sometimes she helps with the main controls panels and others she fights in the battlefield. She's overall most time happy, she sometimes empathizes with some of the monsters that they fight against one example being Jamilla and doesn't want them to die, but still understands that they caused to much destruction and took lives with them. Saiko Shinigawa: She's the main controls person who various times help Shinya in creating plans for the battlefield. She's always thinks on the positive side of the things and has various times fell in love with a kaiju wanting it as pet because they're too cute. Shinya Notorogi: He's a cool man that never let's lose his cool who works really good with Saiko when creating strategies for the battlefield. While he prefers to stay on the base he doesn't have a problem with getting in the battlefield and strike down kaijus and enjoys striking them down. Matt Sigfield: He's also a new member who's kinda shy and prefers to stay on the base and hates to go to the battlefield and fight aliens and kaijus. * More will be added. Ultras * Ultraman Mana * Ultraman Aura * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Noa * Zoffy * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul Kaijus Good * Black King * Muruchi * Bemstar * Firemons * Pandon * Dorako * Gomess * Doragory TBA Evil * Zetton II * Alien Bat * Zetton III * Antlar * Nightmare Creatures TBA Other Heroes * Karloss and his gang * Gridman Trivia * This is my 1st series here. * There will be much more kaijus Category:BRK's Stuff Category:Series Category:Ultraman Mana Category:Ultraman Mana Continuity Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series